


She's the One

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, BtVS S2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike finds himself intrigued...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the One

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Tasha

One shot

 

 

 

Spike entered the teenage hot spot with the Annoying One's minion.  He sent the minion to the bar while he circled the dance floor in search of the Slayer.  When he spotted the tall slender dark haired girl, Spike realized that for some reason things felt terribly wrong.  This wasn't the one he was looking for.  He knew that, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.  Spike watched the Slayer dance with her friends for a few more minutes before he sent the minion out as a distraction.  Then, he shouted loudly that someone was being attacked in the alley.

 

 

 

Outside Spike watched while the Slayer and the minion fought.  The odd sense of wrongness continued to permeate his being.  The Slayer's moves and quips were wrong, and Spike just couldn't get a handle on the feeling.  He gritted his teeth in anger when the minion shouted out for help.  Then, the Slayer staked the idiot, and the fight was over.  Spike was about to walk out of the shadows to issue the death threat when someone appeared that made the déjà vu of the whole encounter skyrocket.

 

 

 

"Dawnie, what the hell are you doing here?"  A female voice echoed off the alley walls.  "Mom's gonna skin you alive if she finds out you snuck out after she grounded you."  A petite blond woman melted out of the darkness.

 

 

 

“Go home, Buffy,” Dawn said.  “You don’t have any idea what’s going on here.”

 

 

 

“Well, excuse me for being worried about my little sister.”  Buffy put her hands on her hips.  Then, she glanced at Spike.  “Mom’s really gonna wig if you bring some older boy home.  That tutor of yours was bad enough.  I had to hear about that for days.”

 

 

 

Spike smirked.  “I’m not interested in your little sis like that.”  He leered at the blond girl.  Normally, he went after the Slayer, but just maybe the bint’s sister would be his way in.  “You on the other hand, are a sweet little morsel just waiting for the right bloke to come along and eat you up.”

 

 

 

Dawn glared at the vampire.  “You keep your hands, eyes, and teeth away from my sister.”  She stepped towards the bleached blond.

 

 

 

“Be seein’ you, luv,” Spike directed at Buffy.  He gave her a jaunty little wave while he backed away down the alley.

 

 

 

“He’s dangerous, Buffy,” Dawn huffed.  “You have to stay away from him.”

 

 

 

“I’m the older sister here.  I tell you what to do, not the other way around.”  Buffy frowned at Dawn.  “You better get your butt home before I call Mom.”

 

 

 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

 

 

 

“Oh, wouldn’t I?”  Buffy smirked.  “Now hurry up.  I have to meet Hallie in a few minutes.  We’re having a study date with some cute guys from the Delta frat.”

 

 

 

Dawn let out a huff of air.  She knew her sister well enough to know Buffy would do what she threatened.  Honestly, cheerleaders were such little do-gooders.  “Fine.  I’ll go, but don’t expect me to cover for you next time you want to binge and purge.”

 

 

 

“I’ve never!  You little bimbo.”  Buffy stepped towards her sister.  “You better get a move on, sister, or I’ll tell Mom how you hang out with the librarian at school.”

 

 

 

Dawn gave a haughty sniff.  “Whatever.”  She headed back into the Bronze to meet up with her friends Xander and Willow.

 

 

 

Buffy headed off towards the Espresso Pump where she was slated to meet up with Hallie.  She strolled along Crestwood Street, whistling under her breath as she walked.

 

 

 

“Hello, pet.”

 

 

 

Buffy let out a small scream of terror when the bleached blond from before leapt over a small wooden fence.   She covered her mouth while her heart jumped into her throat.  “You scared the heck out of me,” she breathed out.

 

 

 

Spike tried his best to look contrite.  He knew he needed to lay it on thick with this one.  She couldn’t be allowed to see what was coming.  “Sorry.   When I saw you in the alley back there, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I’d ever seen.  I just had to get to know you.”

 

 

 

Buffy gave the blond a suspicious look.  Sure, he was gorgeous with those cheekbones and baby blues, but if he was just using her to get to Dawnie, that so wasn’t happening.  “So, you weren’t hitting on my little sister.  She’s only sixteen, you know.”

 

 

 

“I was just on my way for a little dinner,” Spike said.  “Would you like to join me?”

 

 

 

Buffy bit her lip.  “I don’t know.  I’m supposed to meet my best friend for a study date.”

 

 

 

“So, I heard.”  Spike curled his tongue behind his teeth.  “I’m sure your lovely friend won’t mind having those two frat boys to herself.”

 

 

 

“I’m not sure,” Buffy waffled.  “I’m doing really bad in Psych 101.”

 

 

 

Spike put his hands up.  “Well, if you don’t want to that’s okay.  Let me at least walk you to your destination.”

 

 

 

Buffy hesitated before she looked up and down the street.  There were plenty of people out in their yards.  She was pretty sure if she yelled ‘fire’ loud enough someone was bound to hear her.  “Okay.  I suppose I can do that.”

 

 

 

“Name’s Spike.”  The vampire fell in beside Buffy.  “Your sis called you Buffy?”

 

 

 

Buffy pointed her finger at Spike.  “I don’t want to hear anything about my name.   It wasn’t my choice.”

 

 

 

“Wasn’t plannin’ on sayin’ a word, pet.”  Spike chuckled.

 

 

 

Buffy started off down the street again.  “What brings you to Sunnydale?” she asked in a conversational tone of voice.  At least she hoped it was conversational and not interrogational.

 

 

 

Spike wondered why the Slayer’s sister wasn’t more suspicious of him and his intentions.  Hadn’t the stupid bint told her family anything about vampires?  Sure, he didn’t want her to be suspicious of him, but this was just delightful.   When he saw Buffy look at him expectantly, he shrugged.  “I’ve been takin’ care of a sick family member.  I thought the sea air might help.”

 

 

 

“Has it?  Helped, I mean.”

 

 

 

“Not yet,” Spike replied.  “But it will soon, I’m sure of it.  So, what brings you and your lovely sister to Sunnydale?”

 

 

 

“You want the whole sordid tale?”  Buffy wrinkled her nose.

 

 

 

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t wanna know, luv.”

 

 

 

“Well, okay.”  Buffy glanced over at Spike.  He seemed genuinely interested in her.  When she’d first moved to town, she’d had a bad experience with the local college player, a jackass by the name of Parker Abrams.  Spike was so much hotter and sexier than Parker.  “Mom and Dad were fighting all the time.  I mean, all the time.  So, in a fit of rebellion, Dawn burned down her high school gym.  It was the straw that broke the camel’s back.”

 

 

 

“The parents got their divorce after that, then?”

 

 

 

Buffy gave Spike a sharp look.  “How’d you guess?”

 

 

 

“Pretty common these days, isn’t it?”  Spike tilted his head.  “Now you’re stuck here in Sunnyhell.”  He looked ahead down the street.  He was pleased to find a small, dark park about half a block away.

 

 

 

“I guess so.  It’s not too bad.  I was able to transfer here to UC Sunnydale pretty easily.”  Buffy shrugged.

 

 

 

“What are you studyin’?”  Spike looked Buffy over.  He decided he liked what he saw.  She was petite with the biggest, brightest green eyes that he’d ever seen before.  Her lean, in shape body actually was quite a turn on for him, which surprised him.  He was sure he liked his women darker and taller.  Not that Dru loved him like he loved her.  “Where are your books for your study date?”

 

 

 

“Hallie has my books,” Buffy replied.  “I got in on a cheerleader scholarship.  I’m taking a bunch of phys-ed classes.”

 

 

 

Spike kept Buffy’s attention away from where they were going as he herded her into the darkened park.  He felt a fissure of pleasure go through him when she didn’t notice that they had stepped away from the populated area.  As soon as he was out of the sight of the pulsers, he stopped in his tracks with a smirk.    “Really, pet, you should know better than to talk to strangers.”

 

 

 

“What?”  Buffy turned wide eyes on the man she was with.

 

 

 

“Never know when one will turn out to be a monster.”  Spike shifted into game face, and he smirked at Buffy.

 

 

 

Instead of screaming, Buffy just stared at Spike.  “You ever get the feeling things are somehow happening all wrong?”

 

 

 

Spike’s undead heart skipped a beat.  She felt it too.  That strange feeling of déjà vu that plagued him during the Slayer’s fight.   “It’s destiny, baby,” he replied.  “You’re meant to be mine.”

 

 

 

“Y-yours?”  Buffy nibbled on her lip.  “But we just met.”

 

 

 

“Does it really feel that way, pet?”  Spike stepped closer to Buffy.  Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.   He leaned in to whisper into her ear.  “Come be in the dark with me.  Be who you really are.”

 

 

 

“Who am I?” Buffy breathed out.

 

 

 

Spike slid the back of one hand down Buffy’s cheek.  “You are mine.  You belong to me … with me in the shadows.”

 

 

 

Buffy licked her lips.   “How do I know you won’t use me, and throw me away, like Parker did?”

 

 

 

Spike growled.  Another sense of déjà vu passed over him.  “Who is this Parker bloke?”

 

 

 

“He sweet talked me into his bed.  Then, the next day it was just a big joke for him.”  Buffy’s eyes filled with tears.  “I thought he really liked me.”

 

 

 

“I will not abandon you, luv.  You will always be mine.”  Spike pulled Buffy to him, and he pulled her head to the side.  He let his mouth rake over her jugular vein.  “You can have your revenge on Parker if you join me.”

 

 

 

Buffy shivered against Spike’s hard, masculine body.  She could feel his erection pressed into her soft belly.  His cool tongue and sharp teeth played havoc on the nerves in her neck.  She so very much wanted him to bite her.

 

 

 

Soon.

 

 

 

“Please,” Buffy whispered.  She let out a whimper of pleasure when Spike pressed her against a tree.  Then, he loosened his hold on her arms to cup her breasts.  His thumbs flicked her nipples into hard points.   Tendrils of arousal curled through her belly.  “Please,” she begged again.

 

 

 

Spike sank his fangs into the sweet pliant flesh beneath his mouth.  When Buffy’s blood hit his tongue, a maelstrom of feelings flooded through his system.  This was the woman he would love beyond space and time.  She would be the mate of his heart, by his side until the world disappeared.  He let out a rumbling purr as he pulled the blood from her body.

 

 

 

“Spike,” Buffy cried out as a fierce orgasm overwhelmed her body.  She’d never climaxed that hard before in her life.  What amazed her was that Spike never came anywhere near her clit or pussy.  All he used was his thumbs on her nipples and his fangs on her neck.

 

 

 

When Buffy grew weak, Spike bit through his own wrist, and he forced her to gulp down his own blood.  “Drink deep, pet.  Be with me.”  He grinned when Buffy fell limply against him.  Now all he needed to do was wait for his beautiful girl to wake up.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

The mourners stood around the two freshly filled in graves.  Willow leaned against Xander, sobbing into his shoulder.

 

 

 

“I can’t believe Dawn’s dead,” Xander said to Giles.  “How did this happen?”

 

 

 

Giles shook his head.  “Buffy, the older sister, is missing.  The only thing I can think of is that she ran into a vampire somewhere and she got turned.  Who else could have enticed Joyce to invite them in?”

 

 

 

“It’s just not fair,” Willow cried.  “Dawn was such a great friend.  I’m going to miss her so much.”

 

 

 

“You know, that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”  A dark-haired woman stepped out from behind a nearby tree.

 

 

 

Xander glared at the woman.  “You have a sick sense of humor.”  Then, his eyes opened wide.  “Hey, you’re Buffy’s friend, Hallie.  Right?”

 

 

 

“Oh, I’m Hallie, but I’m not really Buffy’s friend.”  Hallie smirked at Xander.  “You see, I’m really a vengeance demon by the name of Halfrek.”  She let her demonic visage appear. 

 

 

 

Xander, Willow, and Giles all took a step back in surprise.

 

 

 

“You see, little Missy down there.”  Hallie pointed towards the ground where Dawn was buried.  “She made a wish.  Boy, was it a doozy.”

 

 

 

“What did she wish?” Giles adjusted his glasses with a glare.

 

 

 

“She thought she could do a better job at being the Slayer than her big sis.”  Hallie shrugged.  She pointed at Xander and Willow.  “The both of you agreed.  I made it happen.  Too bad, so sad.”

 

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Xander grumbled.

 

 

 

“Dawn was never the Slayer, Buffy was.  The best damned Slayer there ever will be, but that won’t be happening now.”  Hallie curled her hand to rub her fingernails against her lapel.  “I so have Anyanka beat with this one.”

 

 

 

“Where’s Buffy?” Giles demanded.  He stepped towards the demon.

 

 

 

“Her soul is back in heaven where it belongs,” Hallie replied.  “Her body is getting ready to paint the town red.  “William and Buffy will make the Scourge of Europe look like rank amateurs.  This is going to be so much fun to watch.”

 

 

 

“I don’t believe you!” Willow spit out.  “Dawn was the Slayer.”

 

 

 

“Fine, your memories will be returned to you.”  Hallie waved her hand in the air.  “Enjoy.”  Then, she disappeared from sight.  There was no way she was going to hang around for Giles to figure out how to crush her power center.  Not that it would matter in this case.  Hoffy was too pleased with the results to change things back to the way they were.

 

 

 

The three humans staggered away from each other when the force of the memories hit them.  Xander and Willow knew of their parts in the current state of events.  Giles shook his head in disgust.

 

 

 

“How could you?” Giles asked in a tired, disapproving tone.  “You were supposed to be her friends.”  He slowly walked away from Xander and Willow, sorrow in his heart for Joyce, Dawn, and especially Buffy.

 


End file.
